The field oriented control of torque aims to control the voltage to regulate current at a machine's terminals in order to produce a desired amount of output torque at the machines rotor. Machines have both electro-magnetic and mechanical losses. When modeling the electrical losses in the equivalent circuit of the machine, all but resistive loss has been ignored when constructing the current and slip relationships needed for field oriented control.